Merchants are increasingly conducting transactions at remote locations. Some examples of these merchants include taxis, home delivery merchants (e.g., pizza, grocery, etc.), shuttle services, vendors at sporting events or concerts, expositions (e.g., home and garden, RV, gun show, boats, autos, etc.), and the like. A customer making purchases from a merchant at a remote location often prefers to use a transaction instrument (e.g., a credit card, charge card, debit card, RFID, etc.) when making such a purchase at the remote location. In addition, merchants conducting business at a remote location would likely prefer to request and receive payment authorization from a financial institution prior to completing the transaction to ensure payment and/or reduce the chance of fraud. Merchants may also prefer to conveniently locate and use a particular payment system.
A hurdle that often impedes commercial transactions occurring at remote locations, and involving payment with a transaction instrument, is that a means for the merchant to access financial institutions and obtain rapid payment authorization from the financial institution for the transaction is generally unavailable. For example, unlike the conventional “brick and mortar” stores, in the case of a typical transaction occurring at a remote location involving the purchase of goods and/or services with a transaction instrument, merchants currently manually record the account number of the transaction instrument, either by hand on a sheet of paper or with an imprint device, and generally must request payment authorization for the transaction at a later time. Some merchants may also obtain authorization using a “card not present” transaction, wherein the merchant may obtain a verbal authorization by calling from a cell phone or type certain information (account number, expiration date, etc) into a keypad.
In other situations, the merchant may be able to input account information into an electronic device at the remote location. However, the electronic device merely stores the information without the ability to request and/or receive rapid payment authorization from a financial institution (e.g. via a payment system) while the customer is still present and/or while the device is located and the remote location. Here, the merchant usually either transfers the information from the electronic device to another electronic device or must connect the electronic device to another electronic device prior to transmitting a request for and/or receiving payment authorization from a financial institution for the transaction. Thus, a merchant is currently not able to easily request payment authorization from a remote location, and is currently unable to receive payment authorization From the financial institution at a remote location, such receipt of authorization being rapid or otherwise.
In addition, a merchant may currently be required to pay a higher “card not present” fee since the financial institution is without means to verify the actual transaction instrument was presented to the merchant for the transaction in addition to the increased risk of being defrauded by, for example, receiving a transaction instrument for a closed account, an account that lacks sufficient funds or available credit, or a stolen transaction instrument. Similarly, the customer's account number is also susceptible to fraudulent use since the account number may be documented elsewhere besides on the transaction instrument itself (e.g., a sheet of paper kept by the merchant), and is capable of being misused by a dishonest employee of the merchant or somehow falling into the hands of a dishonest person.
Significantly, the foregoing factors frequently adversely impact both an individual user's and a merchant's willingness to engage in commercial transactions involving the use of a transaction instrument at a remote location. Thus, the volume of transactions for exchanging monetary value may be overall reduced. As mentioned, these losses may be due either to the individual purchaser's and/or merchant's apprehension regarding acceptance of the risks associated with payments involving transaction instruments at remote locations or the individual seller's inability to process transaction instruments at the remote location. Consequently, there is a need for methods and systems to enable remote merchants and customers to request and receive payment authorization in exchange for goods, services, or other value purchased at remote locations in a secure manner. There is also a need for methods and systems to enable remote merchants to receive payment authorization immediately and/or prior to completion of a commercial transaction conducted at a remote location. In addition, there is a need for methods and systems to enable merchants and purchasers to communicate confidential information to and from a financial institution and/or payment system without risking a breach in the security of such information.